Lost And Found
by Kristen3
Summary: A wrong turn leaves Daphne lost and stranded. But she soon finds exactly where she belongs. One-shot.


"Well, I'm off!" Daphne cheerfully told her boss. "I won't be gone shopping all day. I know it's me day off, but I like to be here just in case I'm needed."

Frasier smiled at her. "That's very admirable, Daphne, but you won't be needed around here today. Dad's off at a football game, and I've got to come up with some potential slogans for my show. The station manager wants them by Monday. The peace and quiet will be exactly what I need."

"I'll be back in time to make dinner." Without another word, she left. She planned to visit several stores, hoping to buy a couple of new outfits, and maybe a romance novel or two. Her salary didn't allow for much discretionary spending, but she liked to window-shop, if nothing else. Unfortunately, Daphne missed an exit on the highway, getting herself hopelessly lost.

She seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. But she figured if she just turned back around, she would eventually have to come to something familiar. However, her gas tank had other ideas. Her car came to a sudden stop, and the gas gauge needle was firmly pointed towards "E." "Bloody hell," she whispered.  
For years, her girlfriends had urged her to get a cellphone, but she had resisted. Having grown up in a poor family, she didn't want the extra expense. But she did understand the need to have a phone accessible in an emergency, so she eventually gave in and got the most basic phone available. Now, she rummaged in her purse, desperate to find her one chance of getting back home. She turned her phone on, but was even more frustrated when she realized she had no service. At this point, tears began to form in her eyes. Earlier, she'd been angry at this twist of fate, but now she was frightened and sad. How could a simple shopping trip have gone so wrong?

* * *

Niles enjoyed weekends. Maris was happily in Europe, and Niles couldn't say he missed his wife. He could still hear her screaming at him in her shrill little voice. The memory of it made him shudder. But now he was on his way over to Frasier's, and that always made him feel better. Though he enjoyed the company of his elder brother, it was Daphne he always hoped to see. He rang the doorbell of apartment 1901. Anxiously, he waited, praying that his angel would be there to greet him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Frasier asked as he opened the door.

"That's a fine way to greet your brother!"

"I'm sorry, Niles. But I have some important work to do for my show, and I really don't want to be disturbed."

Niles resisted the impulse to make a smart remark about Frasier's show. "I see. But can I at least come in for a few moments?"

Frasier sighed and stepped back to allow his brother to enter.

"Thank you," Niles said. His eyes automatically scanned the living room for signs of the woman he loved. "Where's Daphne?"

"She went out shopping." Frasier shrugged dismissively. "I don't mean to be a poor host, but help yourself to some sherry. I really do need to get back to work."

Niles nodded understandingly. He could not hide his disappointment at Daphne's absence. He watched in silence as Frasier sat back down at the kitchen table. "Um, did Daphne say when she'd be back?"

"She said she wouldn't be long, but I told her to take her time. I could really use a little _peace and quiet_." Frasier emphasized the words, hoping his brother would take the hint.

A look of surprise came on Niles' face. "It's nearly dark out now. Aren't you the least bit concerned about her?"

"No, Niles. It's her day off. Maybe she ran into a friend, or got caught in traffic. I'm sure she's fine."

But a feeling of unease remained in Niles' heart. He wasn't sure if this was something similar to her visions, but he somehow sensed that something wasn't right. "Well, Frasier, if you want to just sit here while Daphne is out there..." He stopped. He had no idea where Daphne might be, or what kind of trouble she might be in, but the possibilities terrified him. "I'm going to go out and look for her," he announced. "And if I can't find her, I'll get one of Dad's friends on the police force to help me."

He walked out of the apartment, determined not to return until he knew that Daphne was safe. But before he'd even reached the elevator, it opened, and there stood Daphne. It was clear that she'd been crying, and she seemed to be shivering. "Daphne!"

She got off the elevator, nearly weeping once more at the sight of him. She opened her mouth, wanting to explain her appearance, and where she'd been. But she just couldn't speak.

Niles went to her immediately. "Sh," he whispered, holding her close. "It's OK, you're safe now," he murmured.

Daphne clung to him, desperate for his warmth. Relief spread over her, as she realized her ordeal was over. "I went out shopping. I missed me exit, and then me bloody car ran out of gas. I was lost and stranded. And of course my stupid phone wouldn't work! I had to walk a mile to a bus stop just to get home."

Niles continued to rub her back. He could feel her trembling. "Oh, Daphne, I'm so glad you're safe! When Frasier said you'd gone out, I got a bad feeling. I just knew you were in trouble. I was just about to go and look for you!"

For the first time all day, Daphne found herself smiling. "Really? You were worried about me?"

Niles reached over to brush a tear from her cheek. "Yes. I wasn't going to stop until I found you. I know this sounds crazy, but, well...I love you."

"Oh, Dr. Crane. I love you, too," she said, hugging him warmly. "I love your father and brother as well. I feel like I've got a family, right here in America!"

Now Niles smiled. "Well, I'm very glad you feel that way. But, Daphne, I don't love you the way Frasier and Dad do, as a part of the family. I-I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Suddenly, Daphne no longer felt cold. Just moments ago, she'd been looking forward to a hot bath, and falling into bed. But now she felt life coming back into her. "That's the loveliest thing anyone's ever said to me." She looked at him, seeing him as she never had before. Her heart fluttered as she realized how handsome he was.

Niles blushed at her compliment. He took her hand, feeling encouraged when she did not pull it back. That simple gesture told him everything he needed to know.

Though Daphne was still a bit dazed by these new feelings, she began to realize they were still in the hallway. "Perhaps we'd better get inside."

"Right." They went back into the apartment.

"Look who I found," Niles announced to his brother.

"Oh, Daphne, you came back." Frasier greeted her with a smile. He watched the way she never took her eyes off his brother. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. Under normal circumstances, he might've questioned them about it. But Daphne appeared to be happy, so he let it pass. He still needed to work on his slogans.

Daphne waited as Dr. Crane seemed to take in her appearance. She expected him to ask what had happened, but it became clear that he was preoccupied. "Well, I guess I'll just go in me room to freshen up a bit."

Frasier nodded. "That's fine, Daphne. I'm glad you came back."

Daphne smiled at him. Then she turned back to Niles. "Come on," she whispered, taking his hand.

In confusion, Niles followed her. He knew Daphne was very particular about her room, and maintaining her privacy there. But if she was inviting him, he certainly would go.

When they reached her small room, Daphne realized how this must seem. "I know this isn't much, but, well, it's the best I can do. I thought maybe we could talk, or..." She blushed, noticing the way he eyed her bed. "If you're uncomfortable, I'll understand. We can see each other some other time."

Niles shook his head. "No, this is lovely." He sat on the bed. He patted the place beside him, inviting her to join him.

Daphne sat, feeling a bit awkward. She suddenly felt a bit like a teenager, uncertain how to act in front of a boy she liked. But gradually, her exhaustion began to return. She glanced longingly at her pillow. "Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. I really am awfully tired."

"Say no more, Daphne. I'll just see myself out." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, then turned to leave.

She blushed. She liked the way this felt, as if he cared enough not to rush things. The thought made her feel safe. "Wait." She got up, intending to hug him goodbye. But she found that she couldn't make herself let go.

Niles gladly held her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He could hardly believe this was real. But he noticed her struggling to keep her eyes open. "Daphne." He kissed her cheek once more to wake her.

Daphne was a bit disoriented. It took a moment to realize what had happened. She smiled awkwardly. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane. Thank you for everything."

Niles took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "The pleasure is mine. Sleep well, my angel." He quietly backed his way out the door.

For a moment, Daphne just stood there, staring at the spot where he'd been. As tired as she was, she wondered if she were somehow dreaming. Her thoughts cleared enough that she realized she was awake now. She changed into her warmest pajamas and crawled into bed. The feeling of safety continued. "Goodnight, Niles." She whispered the words before drifting off to sleep, a smile on her face.

**The End**


End file.
